Tanned Passion Through Baby Steps
by YuriChan220
Summary: Yuyaki wants to go further with Homura in their relationship, but Homura isn't so sure. But after reassurance from their comrades, both of them realize that they need to go slow. HomuYaki


**Tanned Passion Through Baby Steps**

 **Pairing: Homura x Yuyaki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I don't know what's going on with me. XD Pairing Homura with someone who doesn't even think of pairing with, like Yuyaki? Yes, I know you don't see this pairing every day, but still. I love this pairing, maybe making this my OTP because of their similarities appearance wise.**

 **Please enjoy~!**

Love can sometimes be...a little awkward. Especially if one is so eager to touch her other. Yuyaki experienced this first hand when Homura suddenly dived in and both of them ended up on the floor, eyes gazing at one another. But it's only for a moment. Yuyaki cannot move for a second, nor have a chance to react when Homura slowly moves her hand toward her chest to grope it.

The shy tanned girl lets out a soft moan, plus a squeak, surprising Homura, thus snapping her out of her thoughts and pulls her hand away.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she says, waving her hands back and forth. "I...I ummm...oh, god! Why did I do that without your permission!? This is insane of me to...huh?"

Yuyaki sits up a little and gently takes Homura's hand to guide it towards her chest again. The snow haired girl whimpers a little, but from her body language and expression, she's very willing to have her lover touch her chest.

"Yuyu-chan?" Homura tilts her head in confusion.

"H-Homura-san..." the shy girl says, looking up at the Crimson Squad Leader. "Th-there's nothing more satisfying than having you...t-touch me. Honestly, ummmm...I've, ummm...yearned for your touch for a long time...and...and...I want to do...things with you..."

"Yuyu-chan..."

"S-so please...touch me...fully..."

This surprises the confident tanned girl. It's true that those two have been going out for a while and all they did is hold hands, kiss and share indirect kisses every time they go out to eat. But they never once thought about touching each other at all. It never even crossed Homura's mind, but the way Yuyaki said it was super cute, in her opinion. Thus, that cute desperate look on her face. It's so hard to resist looking at it.

But Yuyaki, realizing what she said, becomes a blushing mess, cue the chibi Yuyaki and steam coming out of her ears while lowing her head so that her long bangs hide her expression.

"S-so sorry...!" She squeaks. "I said something without thinking...so, ummmm…."

"N-no it's alright," Chibi Homura replies.

The confident is a blushing mess too. Honestly, she's not ready for it either despite having heard Yuyaki's confession about touching her, thus her being very willing.

"Let's...let's sleep on it for a while..." Homura admits. "Because I'm not ready for it...yet."

"O-oh...alright," Though disappointed, Yuyaki understands where she's coming from.

"Listen, Yuyu-chan...I'll let you know when I'm fully ready," Homura says. "I appreciate your consent, but...I just need to sit and think okay? Until then...wait for me."

A small smile appears on Yuyaki's face and nods. "Y-yes...alright, Homura-san."

The two embrace each other and share a brief passionate kiss.

 ****A few Days Later****

Yuyaki walks outside while autumn leaves start to fall. It feels a bit chilly right now, so she is wearing a brown long sleeved shirt with a long white skirt on the bottom with high heels. She blows on her hands a little to keep them warm and looks up at the sky. It's been a while since they last hung out, but it's due to Homura doing her part time job or her missions with her team. That's completely understandable. However, despite that, Yuyaki longs for Homura's touch after being groped just a bit. She's desperate, yes, but she's going to wait for Homura just like she told her.

She lets out a soft, long sigh and keeps on walking. However, when she turns a corner, she lifts her head to see a familiar gorgeous blonde girl with violet eyes, wearing a pink dress with a pink hat on her head.

"Yuyaki-san?" the deep womanly voice of Leo makes Yuyaki swoon a little.

"L-Leo-san..."

"It looks like something is bothering you," she says. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Eh? Talk...about my...problems?"

"Don't worry," Leo says, smiling her beautiful smile. "I'm a very good listener."

Hearing the rich blonde's reassurance makes the shy tanned girl a bit more confident. The two sit down at a nearby bench and Yuyaki tells Leo about her and Homura's relationship.

"Ahhhh, I see," she says. "You two aren't ready to go further, yet. That's understandable."

"Yes...but...I just don't...know what to do..." Yuyaki says, looking down at the ground. "It was all...so sudden...Homura-san's touch and...me saying all those things to her..."

Leo closes her eyes, still smiling. "It's simple, really. Just take tiny steps. You're just getting started to go further into your relationship, right?"

"Y-yes..." Yuyaki replies.

"And you love her very much," Leo continues. "And she loves you, Yuyaki-san. Take those tiny steps and make it worth the start."

"Leo-san..."

The blonde rich girl gently puts her hand on Yuyaki's. "I know both of you can do it, Yuyaki-san. I believe in you and Homura-san."

"Thank you...Leo-san~" Yuyaki smiles back.

The two stand up and wave each other good-bye. Tonight, she'll talk with Homura.

 ****Crimson Squad Hideout****

"Ara, Homura-chan sure is distressed~" Haruka says, crossing her arms as she watches the tanned girl sighing heavily.

"I AM stressed, Haruka," Homura says. "It's just I touched Yuyu-chan out of the blue and she wants to have sex with me. I just...don't know what to do after that."

"Why not just go for it?" Haruka shrugs. "I mean, come on. Yuyaki-chan's waiting for you to do it with her right?"

"I know, but...I'm just scared, okay?" Homura says. "I've never done it before."

"So what? You're our leader. You shouldn't be afraid to do something so simple as this," Haruka says.

"Coming from you, it might be easy..." Homura deadpans.

"Whatever do you mean~?" Haruka plays innocent.

"You know what I mean!" Homura shouts. "Mou! This isn't getting me anywhere! I'm seeking help here, you know?"

"Fufu~! Alright, alright," Haruka walks next to her leader and gives a pat on the back. "It's understandable that you're not ready, but you have to do it sooner rather than later. Trust me, I'm thinking Yuyaki-chan's waited long enough. Don't you think you two should do a little bit of sex? It won't hurt to do it, right?"

Homura blushes heavily and turns her head away to hide it. "J-just doing it might be too strong of a sentence, Haruka."

"So~?"

"I'm saying that...w-well...maybe just a little...I'll just see what will happen."

Haruka nods with a smile. "That's the spirit~"

"Thanks Haruka." Homura can feel a little bit of confidence rise, so she decides to talk with Yuyaki tonight.

*Later*

Night falls and the two meet up at Yuyaki's home. The two are inside her bedroom, door closed and they sit on their knees, looking at the floor in silence. However, this is getting a bit too awkward for the both of them. One of them HAS to say something.

"H-hey...Yuyu-chan?" Homura starts but the shy tanned girl cuts her off.

"Homura-san!" she says, her soft voice getting a few octaves higher. "D-do you...really want to do naughty things...w-with me? I understand if you're not ready yet, but I waited...and...and I...I couldn't really stand thinking about it for the past few days!"

"Eh!?" Homura gasps.

"It's been bothering me ever since you...you touched me like this," Yuyaki admits. "I don't know if I can hold back...any longer. This is frustrating. I'm so…d-desperate."

"Yuyu-chan..." Homura didn't think that her beloved is that desperate. Was telling her to wait too much for her? "I'm sorry. I was scared when I thought about it. I might do things that might hurt you while we have sex...and...well...considering how our relationship is right now is..."

"D-don't worry about that!" Yuyaki says. "Let's just...take it slow. Small steps and we'll be…fine."

"You sure?"

Yuyaki nods and slowly raises her hand to caress her beloved's cheek. "Positive. We can make this work. Because I love you...Homura-san. I am sure you won't do hurtful things to me. You're not that kind of person."

"Yuyu-chan..."

The two of them start to lean in, their hearts beating rapidly the closer they get. Their eyelids slowly close until their lips make contact with each other. Right away, they deepen the kiss, tongues caressing each other with moans heard from both of them. They are just getting started. Homura gently, oh so gently, removes Yuyaki's shirt, showing off her large breasts, jiggling right from her shirt being removed. The Crimson Squad Leader admires them just a bit after pulling away before removing her white bra as well. She unzips Yuyaki's skirt, revealing black thigh high stockings underneath, making Yuyaki whimper a little.

Homura carefully puts her hand on Yuyaki's breast, giving it a gentle grope and looks up at her beloved, who is shutting her eyes tightly just from the touch.

"S-sorry," Homura apologizes. "Was it not gentle enough?"

"N-no...keep...going," Yuyaki says softly. "Go...ahead."

Homura nods and proceeds to gently grope both breasts, plus leaning in to lick her nipples. Yuyaki lets out whimpers and moans already, clenching her fists and turning her head away. She then brings a hand to her mouth to keep herself from letting out her moans, but Homura keeps on going. She licks and nips at her nipples before moving her hand between her legs. Yuyaki gasps in surprise at feeling Homura's two fingers enter her womanhood, slowly and cautiously.

"You're this wet already~?" Homura teases.

"Ahhh...ummm..." Yuyaki whimpers, turning her head away.

"I'm putting them in now." The Crimson Squad Leader puts her two fingers further inside until they are all the way in.

Yuyaki bites her lip, shutting her eyes tightly again. She's never felt something like Homura's fingers go inside her before. Thus, them moving around a little makes her moan a little bit louder. She grits her teeth as she turns her head away, trying to hold back her moans. Homura smiles as she moves her fingers up and down inside Yuyaki's womanhood as slow as possible. For Yuyaki, it already feels good, though it was strange at first. But Homura promised to be very gentle and she is. She is true to her word. Nothing forceful whatsoever.

Homura begins to multi-task. While fingering her beloved's sensitive area between her legs, she leans in to suck on her nipple once again while using her other hand to grope her other breast. Yuyaki jerks her head back, letting out a loud moan upon being touched in multiple places at once. But it feels really good at the same time. She has no problem with that.

However, the shy tanned girl is starting to reach her limit after about 5 minutes. She realizes it as soon as Homura starts to move her fingers faster and faster.

"Something...something inside...is trying to come out...!" Yuyaki whimpers.

"Don't worry~" Homura says. "Cum for me. Let it all out~"

Yuyaki bites her lip one more time, trying to hold it in a bit longer just so that she can enjoy Homura's touch. But shortly after, she cannot take any more of this and is in desperate need to climax. She arches her back and climaxes, shooting out love juices all over the Crimson Squad Leader's hand. After that's done, Yuyaki plops back down, panting heavily as Homura slowly pulls her hand away. The shy tanned girl whines softly from her lover pulling away her hand to lick the juices off. She then lies next to her girlfriend, embracing her and pulling her close with both of their breasts squishing against one another. She kisses Yuyaki on the lips once more to calm her down.

They pull away to catch their breath, though Yuyaki needs it more than Homura. The Crimson Squad Leader lets her beloved rest her head on her chest and stroke her hair tenderly while Yuyaki catches her breath.

"Yuyu-chan..." she says softly. "I'm sorry. Did I go too far?"

Yuyaki shakes her head. "Haaaah...haaah...no. It felt...really good. Thank you...Homura-san. I love you..."

"I love you, too...Yuyu-chan..."

The confident tanned girl continues to stroke Yuyaki's hair while kissing her on the forehead. It is their first time, so they decide to rest. Though apparently, both of them enjoyed making love with one another. It's like a dream come true.

 ****Next Morning****

Yuyaki slowly opens her eyes, her vision clearing slowly until she sees Homura's sleeping face next to her. She realizes that they made love last night and Homura stayed to sleepover. And...they are both naked under the covers.

Homura slowly opens her eyes to see Yuyaki and smiles.

"Morning, Yuyu-chan~" she says.

"M-morning, Homura-san..." Yuyaki replies.

"Last night was the best night. Thanks again."

"N-no...thank you. You made me feel...a bit more confident on us...making love...with each other."

"You did the same for me," Homura says as she caresses her girlfriend's cheek.

"Ah...right~"

They fall silent for a bit before Homura speaks again.

"Do you think...we can do this again...sometime?" she asks.

Yuyaki smiles and kisses her on the cheek while resting her head on her beloved's chest. "You can...count on it. I am more than...ready for anything...Homura-san. It may have been our first time, but our bond has... already become stronger. I can feel it."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Homura says. "I'm so glad...I fell in love with you, Yuyu-chan."

"Same here…Homura-san..."


End file.
